


AG and GG Chapter 1

by Gravity_Falls_Draw_Edit



Category: AG and |GG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Falls_Draw_Edit/pseuds/Gravity_Falls_Draw_Edit
Summary: well i dont have anything else to say then: hope you enjoy
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, enemies - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	AG and GG Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Girls? Girls? Where are you tw- ?! GIRLS! No No No, pls don't let it be true.

*back to the present*  
* AG throwing rocks at things*  
* GG floats in front of AG*

Really?!.

mhm? Whats the problem Princess. >:)

*sighs* Are you never gonna get tired of being evil?

Pfft.. No why would I? Its actually fun to be evil. You should try it.

And why would I want to hurt people? *GG says while raising one eyebrow*

I mean are you really telling me now that you're never getting tired of always being nice. I mean you're always helpin gpeople and get nothing for it in return.

WELL ATLEAST I DON'T NEED TO HURT PEOPLE SO THEY'LL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!. GG shouted without thinking twice and regretted it immidiatly when she saw AG's face.

AG was first shocked but that quickly turned into anger. Her eyes changed, the green in her eyes started to glow wherefor the rest of her eye turned black.

YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN JUST DIE!  
AG lifted a car up with her powers and threw it at GG, who could not dodge the car anymore. GG and the car fell down to the ground. GG was "sitting"against a fence with her legs under the car (not the tires). GG was lucky that she wasn't fully laying under the car. The witnesses were talking. GG is lucky enough to not be under the car, but is she strong enough to get back up on her feet again? Is she gonna be able to protect us from AG? Is AG now gonna take over? What do we do?!

*flash back*

Hey are you alright? She looked at the little girl who was sitting curled up on the ground.

Huh? Who are you? The girl asked.

Someone trying to check up on you *she smiles*. Do you need any help maybe?

No.. Can't you tell that these tears are from me being happy -_-.

I'm Summer. Like the Season :D.

I'm Elizabeth.  
Cool can I call you Lizzy?.

What.. Why would you think of that? 

Idk.. Elizabeth sounds so serious.

Maybe I am serious.

Pff yeah right you're just a kid. My parents say that you shouldn't always take a kid serious.

So they don't take you serious, and therefore you think you don't have to take me serious?

Not at all ^^ I do take you serious but idk.. Elizabeth sounds like for an adult and I thought that maybe you would like a nickname.

mpf.. Its fine.. I don't hate it. She said while looking away. 

Do you want to tell me whats wrong? Summer asked.

Why do you even care? You don't even know me. Elizabeth wanted to be mad at Summer but she couldn't she was just to hurt.

So talk to me then I can get to know you ^^. Summer replied with a smile.

Fine.. its just my parents.. I can't stand it anymore *sniffs*.. I-I don't even know what I did wrong. She said while trying to hold back her tears, but she didn't succeed, tears were falling down her cheek.

Summer sat down next to Lizzy. Do you want a hug maybe? It helps me sometimes when I'm upset.

I don't see how that's supposed to help me.. 

Here I'll show you. Summer said while putting her arms around Lizzy

Before Lizzy realized it she started to cry and couldn't hold her tears back. It was the first time in years since she had recieved a hug the first time someone asked her what was wrong. It was just too much to handle for her at the moment.  
After a while of being silence Summer suddenly asked.

Hey I know that we just met but do you maybe wanna go home with me? Like maybe we can have a sleepover or something if you'd want that is.

A-are you sure? I-I mean won't your parents be mad or something? Lizzy asked quietly.

Nah I think they'll be happy to see that I made a friend. So sha'll we go?

Lizzy whiped her tears away and looked at Summer. Yeah okay.

*time skip Summer and Lizzy are now in Summer's house.*

Mom? Dad? you guys home? Mhm. I think theyre in the lab. 

The lab? You mean your parents are scientists? Like experimentating on animals. :/?

WHAT?! NO! Of course not! they wouldn't hurt an animal they love them! They're like inventing stuff but with science or something.

Okay so do we wait for them to come upstairs?

Nah lets go! Summer grabs Lizzy by the hand and they went to the lab*

MOOOOMMMMMM DADDDDDDD I'M HOMEEEEEE. The door infront of them opened and in the opening stood Summers mom.

Hey sweetie, had fun at school? 

Nope not at all. But anywyas this is Elizabeth, but i call her Lizzy, she has some troubles with her family, so can she stay with us?

Summer's mother smiled. Do you want to stay here Elizabeth?

I-I mean if you are okay with it. I'd really appriciate it.

Alright you can stay here sweetie it's no problem.

So mom what are you and dad working on?

Right now we're working on somethign that can control gravity but its very unstable so pls dont make too much noise when you're around the lab, okay?

Yes ma'am! Lets go to my room Lizzy! Summer grabs Lizzy by the hand again and goes with her to her room. 

So this is my room you like it?

Yeah I guess, just a bit uhm colourful. 

Thanks! I'm trying my best haha.

*time skip, it's now evening and Summer and Lizzy are in standing in front of the lab door*

I don't know Lizzy, my parents said it was dangerous and I'm not allowed in the lab.

But don't you want to know what is all in there?!

I mean I guess but-

But you're scared? I get it if you're scared we don't have to go.. Lizzy didn't really lie if Summer really didn't wanna go she wouldn't force her, but she felt like Summer just needed a little push.

I'm not scared! I'll proof it to you. Summer opened the door and the two girls went inside. Once inside the girls went looking around when Summer noticed the Gravity thingy.

Lizzy look it's that gravity thingy whatever it's called.

Let's call it the Gravity Globe. Lizzy replied.

Yeah that's a good idea! summer said.

Hey what do you think these lasers are for? lizzy asked.

Idk... Let's touch it to see what happens! 

Alright.

Both the girls reached towards it and as they touched it the lasers started to deform and before the girls knew it there was a big explosion and everything was black.

Girls?! Girls?! Where are you tw- ?! GIRLS! No No No, pls don't let it be true. Summer's parents begged. No Girls pls wake up. The parents were worried as they saw the two little girls laying lifeless on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you liked it pls leave a comment and a kudo thank you very much


End file.
